Curious
by Captainmoose
Summary: Femslash pardon the difference between this and the new episode, i wrote it a week ago, so excited though! enjoy, may do more if it goes well, and maybe a more cannon style fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh" Grace said, collapsing on her

couch. Her parents were away and she had Adrian over for a bit of a sanity check, another guy just didn't work out, and after Adrian's last man just had to bring up marriage, well let's say she had free time. "I am so sick of men!"  
"What happened, he just not doing it for you anymore?" Adrian asked teasingly.  
"Its not just him, every guy I get with wants in my pants and nothing more, I want marriage, kids, the whole domestic life! I want a career too Adrian! I can have all this and a life, everyone expecting all of this from me; my mom, God, the school, sometimes I think about just doing whatever feels good .The only person OK with me the way I am is you Adrian, and I can't very well go having sex with you..." she trailed off, only now noticing what she said.  
"Yea, as religious as you are, you'd freak out before it would be my turn." Adrian added laughing maniacally. "Oh come on, every guy I've been with has begged me for more, I bet I'd drive you insane." she added with a laugh. Adrian got up very slowly on all fours, crawled on the couch onto where Grace was sitting, who then leaned back to almost a laying down position without a thought, but with a look bordering on terror.  
"Grace Bowman, if I didn't know better I would think you were seducing me" she said in a husky, sexual voice.  
"I...I uh..I" Grace stuttered, unable to form words as Adrian moved in and kissed her. It was slow and soft, as well as almost thirty seconds long, ending only when Adrian pulled back, the drunk-like smile on Grace's face spoke volumes. She began to speak and Adrian stopped her with a finger in a shushing pose. "No No, Gracie, you're going to think about this and come back to me, OK?" All grace could manage was another half conscious smile as Adrian left her there and went back home.

Adrian's mind was swimming with euphoria, finally, progress after years of innocent slumber parties and all of the meaningless relationships. Even after an attempt at a family, she finally worked up the nerve to plant the seeds of her affection in the mind of her desire. She went on her jog shortly after arriving home, at about 5:30 Friday evening. School had been uneventful, except for the final class where Grace got dumped for a freshman with a nice ass. Adrian had driven her home in sympathy but here on her jog, the smile she had been holding back was gleaming in the sun. Meanwhile, at the Bowman home, as her parents still weren't home, Grace was downloading a few documents to a folder on her phone titled only "learning", these included mainly documents from religious speakers on the idea of same-sex relationships being acceptable in God's eyes, the other were stories of a somewhat explicit nature.

For the next two weeks Grace wanted nothing but Adrian's company, though nothing happened. Sometimes Adrian would say things and Grace would blush wildly and bury her nose in her phone. Her grades hadn't changed, but people started to wonder if something was up, as she wasn't frantically looking for a new boyfriend. For Adrian people assumed that she was "getting with" people they didn't know. But people were curious about Grace. Was she seeing someone? Going for the abstinence thing again? No one had ever seen her on her phone so much, the general assumption was she was sexting a guy she met during her trip to Africa.

About 4 weeks after their kiss, Grace felt confident to bring it up. Sitting on Adrian's couch watching "Make it or Break it", Grace found herself staring at Payson's ass. Once she noticed this, she thought 'Have I always been like this? Or does Adrian just get anyone she wants?' Well it's too late for that now." "Um...Adrian?" Grace asked tentatively.  
"Yes Gracie?" Adrian purred.  
She loved that nickname. "About what you had said, you know, about what I should get back to you about?"  
"Yes? And?" Adrian tried so hard to hide her widening interest.  
"Well, I'm sure I want to try more kissing, if things go further then that I'll have to see how I feel, is that OK?"  
With her best seductress smile Adrian answered "I'll try my best to hold back."  
Leaving the tone of her sentence blunt, she edged closer to Grace, giving hints to Grace at how she may 'slip up' and say it was an accident, this made Grace smile like the Cheshire cat. "So, Ms. Bowman, I was thinking we could maybe make it a little romantic, maybe a movie? My treat?"

The next weekend they were preparing for their movie, Adrian picking out her favorite flavor of lip-gloss, choosing the perfect outfit to accent her facial features, as well as looking up the schedule for movies. She decided on a slightly early movie, the opposite of the usual choice made by her usual dates, she found it easier to be talked into things if she was a little tired, and she wanted Grace to make decisions she could live with, and not blame it on any impaired judgment.

Across town a readying ritual both similar and quite different was taking place.

'Well.' Grace thought. 'She bought me this warm blue cardigan, maybe it will show her how much I like it, and like her if I wore it?' Grace's mind had been a blur since that kiss, she had thoughts of girls before sure, but had quashed them for two reasons. The first reason being the obvious, God, though through her research it seems whether this was against His will was entirely up to whom was reading the bible. The more she thought about it, the more she kept thinking 'If it was something He thought was important to their ability to enter Heaven, surely He would have put it in the Ten commandments, maybe made an eleventh. Certainly not worded it in a cryptic sentence within a New Testament book. The second reason was equally simple, the girl she found herself attracted to was either within a movie/TV show, or was clearly not interested in girls. Both of these reasons, seeming so watertight even a month ago, were now full of holes. The more she looked back with this in mind, the more she regretted lying to herself. Now more than ever, she owed Adrian, even if the two of them failed to work out, she had changed Grace's entire outlook on life. She would never be the same again.

Meanwhile, at Ricky and Amy's apartment, Jack had arrived to talk to Ricky. He knocked.  
Opening the door Ricky sighed "Oh what the..what do you want Jack?" Jack was standing super awkward with his arms straight and his hands in his pockets.  
"Can ..uh, can I come in? There's just something I wanna talk about with you, Amy's not here, right?" he looked left and right inside the apartment.  
"No, she's not, and Jack, we have nothing to talk about, you should leave." Ricky said  
"Oh come on Ricky, I wont take more than five minutes, you'll wanna hear this." Jack whined  
"Fine, is this something you want privacy for?" Ricky asked, sarcasm plain in his voice  
"Yes please." Ricky stood to the side to let Jack in, then closed the door and led him to the living room.  
"Ricky, there's something you need to know about Adrian," Jack began.  
"How did I fucking know this had to do with her, why do you people still think I give a damn?" Anger plain in Ricky's voice  
"Hey, its not anything average, I think she has a date tonight and.." Ricky cut him off. "And. I. Don't. Give. A. Damn."  
"Ricky! I think she's going out on a date with Grace! A date date! Doesn't this bother you? Even a little?" Jack questioned  
"Ah, so the truth comes out, your worried about your now nonexistent chances with Grace. So, you do remember breaking up with her, right?" Ricky countered.  
"She said I couldn't commit, I got mad, I didn't mean it, but she hasn't given me the chance to fix it! Because she's been making goo goo eyes at Adrian this whole time." Ricky explained  
"Look Jack, either I'm offended that your a homophobe, I'm offended that you thought you could use my past with Adrian to help you get Grace, or I'm offended that you came into the home of me, Amy, and our child and brought up an ex girlfriend you seem to think I still have feelings for? Just get out!"  
Jack rushed out of the apartment, Ricky following him out to make sure he got the point. Bunny perked up from her paperwork. "Oh, what have we here?" Ricky turned.  
"Horny boy here is mad that his Grace is going on a date with Adrian and thought he could use, of all people, me to break them up, I was just getting offended and kicking him out."  
Not understanding the sentence, Bunny asked. "Going out with who? They don't seem the double dating type."  
"Its with each other and he just can't stand the idea of them together." Ricky said shaking his head.  
"Oh, so he's a homophobe, I'll remember that." Bunny responded  
"Yea, I never would have that out of him, grah!" and he angrily turned and went upstairs, calling down "See you later Bunny."  
"Later babe." she called after him. Then to herself she muttered. "This town is just full of people who can't keep their nose's where they belong..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. I said if there was interest I would write more and so I have, I hope this is at least as popular as the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

Curious, chapter 2

Grace woke up, a huge grin on her face, she had been looking forward to today all week. Tonight was the night of the big date, dinner, a movie, and to top it off, all with adrian. She dressed in white and light colors, a light yellow skirt. Now, since she sorted out her feelings and talked to her mom, she was a lot more confident. She came out, only to her mother but it was a start. Yea the whole school, even though it was summer school there were quite a few people, was whispering about it but what business was it of theirs? She thought she heard someone mention that Amy's mom was gay and somehow that made her gay? She had really thought about this during lunch, her mom wasn't gay and she is, so this MUST be a completely ridiculous rumor.

Adrian didn't quite wake so well. What is that rhythmic pounding on her door? She dragged herself to the door in her cami and short pajama shorts to a surprised jack. "H-hello?" adrian asked, kinda pissed to have been woken up for...whatever this guy wanted. "Hi, uh, Adrian? I was wondering, is it true your taking Grace on a date?" "Uh yea, what the hell business is it of yours?" "Because Im pretty sure Grace is in love with me. We...are just a-part for a bit, and really, she cant be serious about this." "Wow jack, that was the single most insulting and chauvinistic thing I've ever heard, and honestly I think she might actually love me, so back off." she spat back, shooting daggers with her eyes and pointing hard at him. "Be serious adrian, she can't love you, your a..." he trailed off. "What...because Im a girl? What is this, the fifties? Lots of people are gay, live with it, I mean damn. Are you really this stupid?" "Adrian! This isn't someone on TV! This is Grace, Grace bowman! There's no way she's a..." "The word your looking for is lesbian, ass-clown, and if your gonna act like this don't even talk to me, and don't even THINK of talking to my Grace like this, you will not ruin our date. Try, and Ill break your stupid jock face, OK?" "Adrian I..Whatever!" he threw his arms in the air and walked away. Adrian leaned against her doorway, Jack was becoming a problem, she hoped he would finally go away about this.

Adrian rolled up to Grace's around five-ish, she was dressed to kill. She had worn a green tank-top that was a bit low cut, but nothing too risque with several thin gold chain necklaces, and a leather skirt that came to just above her knees. Topped this off with her favorite black wedges. When she got to the door and knocked it was Grace's mom that answered. "Hello? Oh hi adrian. Grace said you'd be coming, come on in." she opened the door and let her in, they stood by the bar counter. Looking a bit too excited Kathleen asked. "So, how are you?" "Im great, how are you?" "Oh, Im just fine." She simply couldn't keep the secret. She leaned in close. "Grace told me!" she whispered in Adrian's ear. "She is so excited about tonight, shes got me excited!" She backed up and they both grinned wide. "She's really excited?" Adrian asked nervously. "Oh yes, she wont stop talking about it, or you." "Really? What did she say?" just then Grace joined them. "Mom! What are you telling her?" "Your mom was telling me how you talk about me, I think she was gonna say what you told her." "She most certainly was not!" she punctuated it with a hip bump to her mom. Of course Kathleen understood. "Alright alright, but shes already seen your baby pictures, what else am I supposed to use to embarrass you with? She asked open-endedly as she walked away. "So, shall we?" Grace said, offering her arm, only now adrian seeing what Grace was wearing. She had kept her yellow skirt, adopting a lace blouse with white undershirt. She looked gorgeous. After a moments hesitation she looped her arm in Grace's. "Lets." and they walked like that out to her car.

When they arrived at the restaurant grace seemed overtaken with disbelief. "The Cut? No Adrian, no way, there is no way you can afford this! That Wolfgang guy cooks here!" "Relax! Please! I've got this covered, TRUST me, OK?" also I want to order for you, is that OK?" "OK, but only if your sure." She did the little hand gesture she does whenever she is nervous. "Im sure, OK?" "OK" She sighed, she knew calming down was the best move now, nothing should ruin this night, maybe she cold cover the movie? At the least the popcorn? They were seated and a very cheerful, but not annoyingly so, waiter got their drink order. "Oh we know what we want, if thats OK?" "Yes, of course, go ahead." "I will have the Kobe steak, and she will have the Australian Wagyu." "Ah yes, you my lady have exquisite taste." "Heh, I know." she said looking at grace, a small blush spreading across her face. After the waiter left Grace asked. "I don't want to look at their prices, do I?" "No, you really don't, but, if it makes you feel better I was thinking we could cut both of ours in half and trade, that way we both get some of each." "That sounds like a great idea, I've never even heard of what you ordered me, I get that yours was a steak." Adrian gave a small laugh and in a sing song voice. "just wait and see." Killing time with small talk the cooking time just flew by. The waiter laid in front of adrian a steak as long as her forearm, and at least an inch thick. In front of Grace was laid a steak as big as both of her fists placed together. "Bon apetit!" He said as he exited. As agreed they cut theirs in half and traded. "Oh my god its like sex in my mouth!" Grace said without thinking. "I said that same thing my first one, I knew it would be perfect for you, mine's great, but it can't compare to the Wagyu." They would have gotten some desert, but they agreed being stuffed during an action movie didn't usually pan out. As agreed Adrian payed, and tipped the very polite waiter.

The theater wasn't packed quite yet, tickets were bought and they got in line. "Im going to the bathroom, OK?" "OK." Making her way back from the bathroom she got them each a drink and a single bucket of popcorn. When she got back to adrian she handed her the drink she got for her. "Whats this?" "Uh...I won a contest?" she said in an obvious playful lie. "Oh, OK." she played along. "but next time you want popcorn you better let me buy it, Gracie, got it?" "Oh alright." soon the movie had seated and they sat near the middle. At the back Jack and his rebound girl we're sitting. "But I thought you were paying me to be seen with you and try to win your girl back, why are we in the back, I did NOT dress like a huge slut for nothing." The rebound girl said, gesturing to her outfit which, as she pointed out, was quite revealing. "just wait for it, OK? I only want Grace to see me." "Why, afraid her girlfriend will beat you up." she retorted in her best pouty baby voice. Being too busy watching them there ahead of him he wasn't listening and just gave a quick. "Yea." "Wow, next thing you know you'll be trying to pay me for sex, you really are a pansy." "Uh huh."

About half way through the movie, while Loki was imprisoned on the helicarrier and the heroes were talking Grace made a bathroom break. Jack followed her, waiting outside the restrooms he caught her as she left. "Hey Grace." she was in a great mood so she was polite. "Oh hi! What movie you here for?" "We're watching Avengers, I just wanted to tell you, I understand that this..." Air quotations. "Girl dating thing is just a phase, Im sorry I broke up with you and Im right here whenever your ready to come back." Adrian had prepared her for this while they were talking at the restaurant, but she didn't think he was this dumb. "OK, Jack, whatever you say, believe whatever delusion you want." The rebound girl had come to check on him, as she got close he grabbed her and started kissing her. Grace just rolled her eyes. As he stopped he asked. "Anything?" Wondering if she felt anything. "One thing." Grace toyed with him. "Well?" he held his hands out, nearly in hysterics. "You." She pointed at the rebound girl. "your so beautiful, you deserve better." the rebound girl blushed hard and replied. "yea, this pathetic douche paid me to try to make you jealous, but obviously he's just a moron." And ignoring him entirely they walked back to the theater, to their seats. As Grace sat down, Adrian was a little worried. "Did you fall in?" "No, just me and Jacks new date had to humiliate him, only took a minute." "HE FOLLOWED US?" "Adrian please." She asked, punctuating her question with a peck on the lips. "Your here for me, right?" "Well yea but..." "Tut, no, Adrian, if you want me to kiss you again, you'll watch this movie, its getting really good." "Oh alright, but I owe him a punch in the nose." She said, rubbing her nose with Grace's. Grace giggled. On the way out they were blown away by the movie. Adrian wanted to keep the night going happily. "OK, best two parts." "Oh I love this game. uh.. OH! The part where black widow tricks Loki! That was great, or the fight between Thor and Hulk in the ship." She imitated the voice from the movie. "'Target angry, TARGET ANGRY!'" Her little impersonation made Adrian laugh. "My favorites were bruce banner trying to explain to that guy why he had been green, and now was naked, priceless! And that Samuel L. Jackson character saying 'Ant, boot.' I think we need to buy this one." She said getting onto her car. "Totally." Grace finished tucking the tickets into a safe place in her purse.

They went back to Adrian's place unsure of where this was leading, but it really had been the perfect evening. It started slow, just some TV and more smalltalk about the movie, then Grace was on Adrian's lap, then straddling her lap, Making out with her massaging her ribs through her shirt with rough force, this kiss was the best one yet, Grace surprisingly taking the lead running her tongue across her lip, begging access. Of course it was granted, soaring them both to new heights. Grace laid down on the couch, Adrian crawling on top, continuing the same. Adrian ran her hands up Graces shirt and started her rib massage more slowly with meaning. They kept this up until Graces phone went off, Sabrina Gomez playing "a year without rain" on the ringtone. It was a text from her mom, _Tick tock, _was all it said but it reminded her of the time, it was almost ten thirty, oh how time got away from her. "Aww, I've only got a half hour til I have to be home." she pouted "OK, well we can same some for later." She said, giving Grace the grand finale of kisses. It was a deep passionate kiss that she put all of her feelings into. "Oh my..." Was all grace could say, she had seen fireworks, her life flashing before her eyes, everything in that kiss. Grinning like crazy Adrian took Grace home. Her mom was waiting up, so the girls settled for a chaste peck of a kiss goodnight, then said there farewells.

"So, how did it go?" "Mom?" "Yes Grace?" "What does love feel like?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy, and comment if you would.**

Grace and Adrian were watching TV when Adrian's phone went off. "hello?" she answered it. "uh-huh, OK...how much?...no, that's fine...OK...no thank you!" grace's confusion was obvious. "who was that?" came the obvious question. "Oh, you'll see." Adrian gave her trademark devious smile. "just make sure not to make plans for this weekend, OK?" "yea, sure whatever." Grace was a little put off by the secrecy, even if it was a surprise, she wasn't expecting it so her reaction wasn't the best. "Oh don't be like that Gracie, you'll thank me later, I just know it, OK?." "oh fine." she said, Adrian was getting up. "hey grab me a drink, would you?" "yea sure."

Grant was burning the midnight oil studying, his phone rang the 'you don't have a custom ring tone' ring tone He adopted his deeper 'this isn't grant, I don't owe you money' voice his dad uses. "H-hello?" "Uh... is this grant?" came a familiar voice. "Sue?" "Hey! Your voice got deeper, I almost didn't recognize you!" "Hey yea, its been what, since med camp?" "Yea! Hey, I'm moving, ill be coming to Grace's School!" "Hey, that's great! Why tell me?" "well shes not answering her phone, and you and her... I thought, you know?" "well, we still talk, but there's no US, we didn't really work." "Aww, did she break your heart?" "No, not really, it was mutual. We've both moved on." "Ah, guess I'm behind the times. How are you doing?" "just studying my butt off, I really want that doctorate, you?" "not too much, pretty well the same, I have a headache from studying, you and Grace always had it easier than me, think she'll help me?" "Yea, of course sue, shes no different than she used to be, and her girlfriend is going for a law degree, so, lots of help in the other studies you'll need to get the doctorate." "ah, she's hooking up with a lawyer man huh? Makes sense I guess." "Well, a law-woman." "What do you mean?" "Law-woman, because you don't call girls 'Men'." "You mean she's gay?!" "Well yea, they have been together for like a month, they are really cute together." Sue was pissed. "WELL of course YOU'D think so, YOU are a guy, what the hell is wrong with her, just going gay all of a sudden?" "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down sue, they are just two people in love, they just happen to both be girls." "THAT'S TOTAL BULLSHIT!" She hung up fuming. Sure other girls were attractive, especially grace, she had several dreams of doing dirty things with her, but was she trying to get a girlfriend? NO, because it wasn't right. Sure men are gross, but they are men, they are supposed to be gross. How dare Grace do something like this. She planned to personally make Grace see the error of her ways. She looked online for grace's address, surely she remembered enough to find it on Google maps, and if all else failed she had grant, who could ask.

That Friday of summer school passed quickly, and grace was soon in Adrian's car blindfolded. "Is this really necessary Adrian?" "Oh yes, completely. We'll be there soon." she pulled into the driveway of the woodland resort. This was going to be perfect, she just knew. She led the blindfolded Grace to the Cabin, opened the door, spun her around to the riverside vista. "OK, take the blindfold off." With a deep sigh she pulled off the blindfold, and her jaw dropped. "Oh...wow." Just as Adrian thought, speechless yet again, her grin was miles wide. They stood there for a second Grace taking it all in. She looked out across the water, it was pure beautiful nature, and a couple fishermen. She quickly hugged Adrian and squealed, who hugged her back and spun her around giggling.

Within the hour the girls were hiking, it was a short trail, but it was getting late. Adrian made notice of the waxing gibbous moon, she had learned that word yesterday, which was Latin or whatever for 'almost full'. Everything was perfect. "Hey Adrian!" She was broken from her thoughts. "Take my picture, these rocks are so pretty!" "You're so pretty." She shot back, making Grace blush. "Oh you..." she said, posing as her photo was taken, then Adrian ran up, hugging her and getting a photo of them both at arms length. "hey, lets head to the cabin, I think dinner is soon." "Dinner? Oh great! I'm starving whats on the menu?" "You'll see."

Getting back to the cabin the Pizza guy was just pulling in. "you can get pizza out here?" "well yea, you didn't expect me to cook, did you?" she said with a laugh. "I would cook for you." Grace beamed at her." "Oh yea? I may have to call you on that." Adrian paid the man, Grace insisted on covering the tip. Adrian had ordered Graces Favorite. "Hey, how did you guess?" "Guess? You think I don't know my own girlfriends favorite pizza?" Note to self, Grace thought, memorize Adrian's favorite foods. They ate comfortably at the all wooden table and chair set, a lit fireplace next to them. 'This is the pinnacle of romance' they both thought, staring into each-others eyes.

The next morning they explored the archery, horseback-riding, and the crystals and semiprecious stones. They bought necklaces made of the others birthstone color, Grace symbolizing Adrian with a wold head, and she symbolized Grace with the Moon shape. They were both touched with each-others choices. As the day wound down they took the short hiking trail, Adrian turned them around as the moon started to rise. "OK, put this back on." "Seriously?" Grace said looking at the blindfold. "Yes, I have one last surprise." "Oh, OK." Grace went along with it, why not? It paid of last time. Adrian led her to the lakeside, helped her into the boat she had rented in advance, and rowed to the middle of the lake. It was obvious to Grace she was in a boat, she wondered what the big surprise was going to be. "OK, again, you can take it off, look to the left." "Oh my, that's beautiful!" Grace stared on at the giant full moon, eyes full of wonder. "That look, that's exactly how I feel when I look at you." Adrian broke the silence. "Aw!" Grace looked at her, had on her chest. "Thank you Adrian, this is the best day ever!" "I'm so glad!, but I intend to top this eventually." "I look forward to it." They spent that night cuddling, they had made out, but grace wasn't ready for sex yet, and Adrian understood.

The next day Adrian was dropping off Grace and they noticed a tarp over Grace's car. "Hey grace? Whats that?." "I don't know. Looks like there's something written on it." as they got closer they could read LIES written in bold letters. "Huh?" they were both confused. Adrian parked and they approached. "Hey, where's your mom?" "Shes probably at work." Grace replied, edging toward the tarp, she peeked under it, gasped and backed away with both hands over her mouth. "What, what is it?" Adrian wasn't scared, she threw back the tarp, when immediately saw the paint. The words 'Whore' 'lesbo' and 'indecent' were all over it, with a note. Grace was bawling into her hands, Adrian holding her with one arm, took the note and read it aloud. 'dear grace, just because girls are pretty and more attractive than guys it isn't right to actually date them, fantasize all you want, we all do it, but you've gone too far, turn back now, while you still can.' What the hell is this? This bitch is so far in the closet shes lost in NARNIA for god's sake, come here grace, lets get you something to calm you down." A still bawling Grace was Led by her pissed off girlfriend into the house for some co-co.

In the nearby bushes Sue was pissed, it was supposed to break them apart! Where was the epiphany? Where was the angry fight after said realization? Could they honestly love each other? NO, no this was all wrong. She felt so jealous of Adrian, pretending it was indignant rage she drove home, her mind trying to wrap itself around what just happened.


End file.
